


Blind Eyes Unblind The Blinded Truth: a little Christmas miracle

by witchy_bidipoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Manager Harry Styles, Non-Famous Harry, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Snow, Stranded, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_bidipoo/pseuds/witchy_bidipoo
Summary: Louis et Harry se retrouvent coincés au milieu de nulle part durant les fêtes de Noël.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	Blind Eyes Unblind The Blinded Truth: a little Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël  
> Enjoy

Le bus venait de s'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de s'arrêter ? Ils avaient quitté Calgary après un super concert où les fans s'étaient déchaînées et avaient lancé des sous-vêtements sur scène. La prochaine destination était Vancouver et cela prenait environ onze heures. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils voyageaient de nuit. Gagner du temps, c'était ce qui comptait le plus. D'après le manager. 

Assit à la petite table du bus, sur un super canapé en cuir marron aux teintes rouges, Louis pressa son visage contre la fenêtre derrière lui. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et la route déserte n'était éclairée que grâce aux phares du bus. Il pleuvait des petites gouttes qui s'écrasaient mollement sur la vitre. Au moins, il ne neigeait pas, ou pas encore serait plus correct. 

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte du bus et sortit dans le froid hivernale canadien. Louis frissonna lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans le bus et fit voleter ses cheveux. Il serra le plaid à carreaux rouge et noir qui reposait autour de son corps. Sa tasse de thé sur la table avait été bu un certain temps auparavant. Louis avait été sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsque le bus s'était arrêté. Il attendit donc que le chauffeur revienne à l'intérieur pour s'enquérir du problème.

Une dizaine de minutes passa. Impatient, Louis grogna et se leva du canapé moelleux qui avait pris la forme de ses fesses rondes et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte. 

-Robert ? Appela Louis à mi-voix.

Pas de réponse. 

Un soupir lui échappa. Louis ne portait que de grosses chaussettes en laine et n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller enfiler ses chaussures ni de mettre les pieds dehors en chaussettes. Quel dilemme. Alors qu'il débattait intérieurement, le chauffeur, Robert, monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'intérieur du bus.

Soulagé, Louis recula pour le laisser entrer. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est arrêté ?

Robert émit un grognement et frotta ses mains non gantées l'une contre l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas, Louis, répondit Robert. Le moteur ne se met pas en route.

-Est-ce qu'on a assez d'essence ?

Le regard dur de Robert lui fit fermer la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y connaissait en automobiles ? Il était chanteur, pas mécanicien. Louis haussa les épaules face à la mauvaise humeur du chauffeur.

Robert était dans la cinquantaine, baraqué avec de grosses épaules et un petit ventre rondelet. Ses bras étaient épais et musclés et Louis mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas impressionné par la carrure de Robert. Et même un peu effrayé. Robert ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et la plupart du temps, il grognait et lançait des regards courroucés à Louis. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il aimait chanter, que ce soit en plein milieu de la journée ou de la nuit. C'était som travail, après tout.

Une porte grinça derrière lui, au fond du bus. À ce son, Louis roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Manquait plus qu'il pointe le bout de son nez hautain.

-Robert, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix grave et lente prononça chaque syllabe de façon détachée et faussement gentille. Les nerfs irrités de Louis se réveillèrent. Il refusa de se retourner et de reconnaître que Robert et lui n'étaient plus seuls.

-Le moteur ne fonctionne pas. On est coincé ici.

-Oh. Où est-ce que l'on est ?

-On est paumé au milieu de nulle part, voilà où on est, railla Louis.

Cette conversation traînait un peu trop à son goût et tout ça à cause de cet idiot qui parlait trop lentement et prononçait chaque syllabe comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

-Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, Louis. Robert, où se trouve la prochaine ville la plus proche ?

-À plusieurs kilomètres, dit Robert. Il fait nuit et le froid est mordant, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

À cela, Louis soupira. Cela ne l'enchantait pas d'être perdu au fin fond du Canada en pleine nuit. N'y avait-il pas des ours sauvages dans les forêts canadiennes ? Et des loups ? Louis jeta un coup d'œil dehors, aux grands arbres menaçant, aux ombres dangereuses qui pouvaient cacher n'importe quel prédateur. Il frissonna.

-D'accord. Je vais voir si je peux appeler quelqu'un. On avisera demain matin.

Louis se tourna vivement. 

-Quoi ? Tu vas nous laisser dormir ici ? Et si on se faisait attaquer par un tueur échappé de l'asile ou un ours sauvage ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. L'enfoiré, pensa Louis.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur ?

-Non.

Son rire fut trop forcé. Harry le vit et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Louis, je te protègerais si tu as peur.

Louis détestait la manière qu'Harry avait de prononcer son prénom. Il appuyait bien sur chaque syllabe et c'était vraiment ennuyant.

-T'as intérêt à garder tes mains pour toi, Styles, le prévint Louis, un doigt pointé dans sa direction.

Harry rigola à cela. Un rire sincèrement amusé. Louis était très drôle, il le savait, mais en cet instant il était plus que sérieux. Peut-être que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi sérieux. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt rigolo et refusait de grandir malgré ses vingt-cinq ans.

-Je ne promet rien.

Louis grogna et bouscula Harry lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Il s'enferma dans la mini cabine qui lui servait de chambre et s'affala sur le lit un peu dur. La poisse. Louis prit son portable qui chargeait sur la table de nuit (c'était plus une sorte de petit tiroir qui pouvait se replier au mur mais Louis n'était pas trop difficile à être satisfait), mais malheureusement il n'y avait pas de réseau disponible. Super, vraiment super. Louis était perdu sur une route paumée du Canada parce que Robert aimait les raccourcis plutôt que les grandes routes et voilà qu'il ne pouvait même pas appeler du renfort. En plus de cela, il fallait qu'il soit coincé dans un bus étroit avec Harry Styles, de toutes les personnes.

La conversation entre Harry et Robert était à moitié étouffée par la porte mais certaines intonations lui parvenaient. Cela l'empêcha de dormir pendant une bonne heure.

Alors qu'il allait se lever et rouspéter après Harry (parce que, vraiment, ce n'était pas la faute de Robert le silencieux s'il était forcé de parler), la conversation arriva à son terme. Des pas se firent entendre juste derrière sa porte et Louis eut envie d'insulter Harry suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende. Bien qu'il détestait Harry, Louis n'était pas non plus cruel pour rien.

Il finit par s'endormir et eut un sommeil nerveux et agité. Les lueures rosâtres et orangées de l'aube le réveillèrent. Louis grogna et se tourna face au mur et dos à la fenêtre. La veille, il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux blancs jaunâtres qui n'empêchaient pas tellement la lumière d'entrer dans la pièce.

Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait après le concert de la veille, Louis ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il grommela et s'assit sur son petit lit double. Se frottant les yeux, Louis étouffa un baillement.

Puis, il se souvint de la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Le bus était coincé au milieu de nulle part parce qu'il refusait de se mettre en marche. 

Louis se leva en bougonnant et sortit de sa cabine. La porte à sa droite était la cabine d'Harry et sur sa gauche était la salle de bain. Enfin, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il prit une douche moyennement chaude puis s'empressa d'enfiler un gros pull en coton et un pantalon de survêtement rembourré de l'intérieur par de la laine soyeuse.

Harry était déjà levé, assit à la table, lorsque Louis sortit de la salle de bain. Louis retroussa le nez au petit-déjeuner d'Harry : des morceaux d'avocats sur des tranches de pain de mie complet. Dans un grand verre, un liquide verdâtre qui lui donna envie de vomir. Harry était vraiment trop.

-Bonjour, Louis, salua Harry.

Louis lui envoya un regard noir. Il remplit un bol de céréales et y ajouta du lait. Il mastiqua bruyamment parce qu'il savait qu'Harry détestait cela. Accoudé au frigo à la porte en bois, Louis faisait face à la table et au canapé. Plus loin sur sa droite était la couchette de Robert et un peu plus loin, le volant du bus.

-Il est où, Robert ? Demanda Louis la bouche pleine.

Les yeux d'Harry rétrécirent alors qu'ils étaient fixés sur sa bouche. Louis sourit. Il était si facile d'ennuyer Harry.

-Dehors. Il jette un coup d'œil au moteur.

-Il l'a déjà fait hier.

-Mieux vaut qu'il essaye de faire redémarrer le bus, juste au cas où.

-Mm.

Louis regarda par la fenêtre au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et grimaça. Dehors, tout était blanc. La neige était tombée durement durant la nuit. S'ils ne partaient pas rapidement, ils allaient rester coincés pendant une éternité. Les tempêtes de neige au Canada étaient sérieuses.

Robert entra dans le bus à ce moment. 

-Alors ? Toujours aucune chance ? Demanda Harry, la voix posée. 

-Non. 

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Louis. On est censé être à Vancouver aujourd'hui pour le dernier concert de l'année. Demain, je suis censé prendre l'avion pour les États-Unis. Je dois fêter Noël avec ma famille. Au soleil. À Hawaï. Loin d'ici. 

-Louis, je m'occupe de tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas te détendre et jouer aux jeux vidéo ? 

-Me détendre ? Harold, on est perdu au milieu de nulle part et personne ne panique ! Réveillez-vous les gars, on va mourir ici sans que personne ne soit au courant. Y'a une tempête qui se prépare. 

D'accord. Louis commençait, légèrement, à paniquer. Légèrement. 

Harry, ce salaud, éclata de rire. Il mit une main devant la bouche pour étouffer cet affreux bruit. Louis roula des yeux.

-Arrête un peu de faire ta diva, Louis, dit Harry, rieur. Personne ne va mourir. Robert va marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville et demander de l'aide. Tu n'as qu'à attendre patiemment.

-Et rester coincé ici avec toi ? Non merci, répliqua Louis avec force.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut, remplacé par une tension autour de ses lèvres et de ses yeux. Il commençait à être un peu ennuyé par Louis.

-Que proposes-tu, Louis ? Que ce soit toi qui marche en plein hiver pendant des heures dans un pays que tu ne connais pas ?

Okay. Harry marquait un point. Louis ne l'avoua pas à haute voix.

-Si ça me permet d'être libéré de toi, alors oui.

Louis croisa les bras et défia Harry du regard. Harry inspira profondément.

-Très bien, déclara Harry. Vas-y. Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de revenir ici en te plaignant du froid.

Merde, Louis n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry soit d'accord avec lui. Harry et lui étaient toujours en désaccord. C'était surtout dû au fait que Louis méprisait Harry et qu'il refusait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul point en commun avec lui.

-Bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais que ce soit clair, si je meurs ou me blesse, ce sera toi le responsable et la maison de disque pourra enfin se débarrasser de toi et moi j'aurais un manager beaucoup plus sympathique et pas un hippie qui pense qu'il vit dans les années 70.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry simplement. Vas te préparer alors.

Harry était bien trop fier de lui. Louis bouillit intérieurement. Il leva le nez en l'air et disparut dans sa cabine. Rapidement, il mit des affaires dans un sac à dos gris qui avait vu de meilleurs jours et glissa son portable dans la poche intérieure du sac. Puis, il ressortit de la cabine.

Il marchait un peu trop lentement, espérant secrètement qu'Harry lui épargnerait de se ridiculiser de manière pathétique. Mais, il n'eut pas cette chance. Harry et Robert étaient assis à la table et le regardaient placer de la nourriture dans son sac.

-Bon, alors, j'y vais, dit Louis.

Il ne bougea pas. Harry leva les sourcils et indiqua la porte de la tête.

-Bon voyage.

Robert resta silencieux et avait déjà détourné le regard, l'insolent. Louis s'empêcha de soupirer au dernier moment et s'avança vers la porte du bus. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, à la forêt qui s'étendait de par et d'autre de la route, ainsi qu'à la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Louis grimaça.

Il mit un pied dehors.

Son pied atterrit directement dans dix centimètres de neige. Louis poussa un cri et referma la porte du bus d'un geste sec. La fenêtre vibra.

-Non. Non, non, non je n'y vais pas. J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis trop beau pour mourir de froid.

L'expression satisfaite d'Harry l'énerva. Louis lui tira la langue, parce qu'au fond, il restait un petit garçon.

-Bien, dit Harry. Maintenant qu'on a établi que tu n'étais pas destiné à nous sauver, va jouer aux jeux vidéos pendant que les grands adultes décident d'un plan.

-La ferme, Styles.

Louis lui montra son majeur et claqua la porte de sa cabine derrière lui. Harry était plus jeune que lui et cela lui avait toujours posé problème. Louis avait besoin d'un manager plus âgé, quelqu'un qui ait réellement de l'expérience dans le domaine de la musique. Pas un prépubaire à peine sorti de l'école.

Louis grinça des dents et resta enfermé pendant une heure. Candy Crush fut une bonne distraction mais après avoir épuisé toutes ses vies, Louis abandonna et alla dans le petit salon du bus. 

Il remarqua qu'Harry et Robert étaient absent. Son angoisse se raviva. Et s'ils avaient décidé de partir sans lui ? Harry serait capable de faire ça uniquement pour se venger de toutes les farces que Louis lui avait faites.

Louis ne réussit pas à se distraire avec la console et bien vite, il éteignit la télé. Ses peurs partirent en fumée lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Louis ne l'adnettrait jamais mais il était soulagé de le voir.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Harry avait mit ses horribles longs cheveux bouclés en un chignon mal fait d'où certaines boucles s'échappaient et tombaient sur son front. Typique. Quel hippie, pensa Louis. Le pire était le t-shirt rose à fleur qu'Harry portait. Son sens de la mode laissait vraiment à désirer.

-Oh, Louis, dit Harry sur un ton faussement surpris. Tu as finis de faire l'enfant ?

Quel prétentieux. 

-Où est Robert ? Demanda Louis à la place.

-Parti cherché de l'aide, bien sûr. On n'est que tous les deux pour les prochains jours.

Harry vint s'asseoir face à lui, de l'autre côté du petit salon sur un canapé du même cuir marron.

-Ugh.

Louis jeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Tout mais pas ça. Être confiné dans un bus étroit avec la personne qu'il aime le moins du monde... Louis n'allait pas y survivre.

-Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, Louis, de passer Noël avec toi mais mieux vaut être ensemble que tout seul.

Harry marquait un point. Encore. Harry : 2 ; Louis : 0.

-Je te préviens que si on se fait attaquer par des ours sauvages, je vais te trahir et t'abandonner à ton sort.

Harry eut de nouveau cet horrible bruit de bouche qui était supposé être un rire. Louis plissa les yeux dans sa direction. 

-On ne va pas se faire attaquer. Arrête avec ça, ricana Harry.

-Viens pas te plaindre si c'est le cas. Au moins, moi je serai préparé.

-Si tu le dis. C'est pas en étant aussi petit que tu pourras faire quelque chose.

-La ferme.

Il n'était pas petit ! Harry était une asperge qui avait oublié d'arrêter de grandir, c'est tout. Maintenant, Harry était aussi grand qu'une giraffe. Une giraffe avec la stabilité de bambi. Quel beau duo. 

Louis devait admettre qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'était que seize heures de l'après-midi. Pourtant, dehors, une nuit noire était déjà tombée. Le vent soufflait fortement et faisait trembler les fenêtres et le bus tout entier. Chaque bourrasque le faisait sursauter. La neige tombait ardemment. Le duvet blanc s'épaissit à chaque heure qui passait.

Il soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ? Harry était enfermé dans sa cabine et Louis en avait marre de jouer à Candy Crush et à Fifa. Il avait bu au moins cinq tasses de thé depuis le matin et s'était gavé de chips.

Une chouette hulula. Louis grogna et abaissa les rideaux du bus pour un semblant d'intimité.

Une porte s'ouvrit, le parquet grinça puis Harry apparut. Louis le regarda du coin de l'œil, toujours allongé sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table.

Harry se prépara une tasse de thé tout en sifflotant une chanson de Noël. Louis se redressa sur les coudes et le fixa d'un regard noir.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi joyeux ? L'accusa Louis.

Harry se tourna vers lui et s'assit face à lui, tasse fumante entre les mains.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es bizarre.

Louis se rallongea et soupira. 

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Harry de là où il était, Louis l'entendait siroter son thé et siffloter une aitre chanson de Noël. Louis allait le tuer.

Il soupira, cette fois un peu plus fort. 

Harry l'ignora. Alors, pour l'énerver, Louis se mit à soupirer toutes les deux minutes.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton mordant.

Louis sourit. Il s'assit sur ses fesses et posa la tête sur ses mains, coudes sur la table.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Trouve quelque chose à faire. 

-Il n'y a rien à faire, Harold. Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais on est paumé au fin fond du Canada pour une durée indéterminée.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez. Louis cacha son sourire. Trop simple. C'était trop simple de l'embêter.

-Va dormir, dans ce cas. Le temps passera plus vite.

Dormir ? Louis s'indigna. 

-Tiens-moi compagnie et distrait-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Je ne suis pas à ton service, Louis. Je ne suis pas ton assistant.

Louis balaya ses paroles d'un geste du poignet.

-C'est tout comme. C'est moi la célébrité ici. Allez, fais ce que je te dis.

Louis adorait donner des ordres, c'était comme une seconde nature.

-Si je le fais, est-ce que tu vas te taire ?

-Non, chantonna Louis.

Il vit Harry serrer les dents et cela le fit sourire un peu plus. 

-Très bien.

Louis n'aima pas la lueur étincelante qui fit briller les yeux verts d'Harry. 

-On va cuisiner des sablés de Noël, déclara Harry.

Ugh.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Louis n'aima pas faire des sablés avec Harry. En fait, Louis n'appréciait aucune activité avec Harry.

-Il faut que tu utilises tes mains.

-Tu rêves, Harold. 

-Arrête de faire l'enfant.

-Non. Comment ça se fait qu'on ait tous les ingrédients pour faire des sablés ? S'enquit Louis.

Il prit un œuf et s'amusa à le lancer dans les airs. Malheureusement, Harry l'attrapa au vol et le rangea hors de sa portée.

-Au cas où le bus tomberait en panne au milieu de nulle part, répliqua Harry.

Louis roula des yeux. Trop drôle. 

-Ha ha. Je parie que c'est toi qui a fait en sorte de tout avoir. Toi et la cuisine.

-Tu as de la chance de m'avoir, Louis. Tu vas pouvoir manger équilibré. Aller, assez bavardé. Mets-toi au travail.

Louis grogna mais poussa tout de même ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace lorsqu'il plongea ses mains dans le bol rempli de farine et de beurre coupé en plusieurs carrés. 

-C'est dégoûtant, se plaignit-il.

Harry rigola.

-Ça en vaut la peine, crois-moi.

-Mm.

Louis fit rouler le beurre dans la farine, ne le touchant que du bout des doigts. La cuisine, c'était pas son fort et Harry, cet enfoiré, le savait. Cette activité était une torture dont Louis se serait bien passé.

-Tu ne le fais pas bien, commenta Harry. Utilises tes mains.

-Mais c'est trop dégueu, râla Louis.

Néanmoins, il prit deux gros tas de farine et se mit à faire rouler le beurre. 

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry secouer la tête. Il l'entendait ricaner dans sa barbe et cela l'énerva.

-La ferme, Harold.

-Attends, je vais te montrer.

Harry plongea à son tour les mains dans le bol et lui indiqua la technique qu'il avait en tête. Louis roula des yeux et lui donna un coup de hanches. 

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Arrête de frimer.

Harry rigola et lui prit les mains. 

-Comme ça, dit-il.

Louis se laissa faire quelques secondes. 

-Tu sais, si tu n'es pas satisfait de ma technique, tu peux les faire toi-même tes sablés.

-C'est toi qui voulait que je te distrait, fit remarquer Harry.

Harry le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière. Louis continua de rouler le beurre jusqu'à ce que le mélange avec la farine ressemble à pleins de petits miettes. Harry ajouta des épices puis l'œuf.

-Fais une pâte avec tes mains, dit Harry.

-Tu aimes vraiment que j'utilise mes mains, râla Louis.

Il usa de ses mains pour prendre la pâte et essayer d'en faire quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas- oh la ferme, Louis.

Louis ricana et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Harry avait légèrement rougit. 

-Calme tes ardeurs, Harold, le taquina Louis.

Harry roula des yeux et ajouta un peu d'eau dans le bol pour que la pâte puisse coller. Louis réussit à faire une boule par je ne sais quel miracle. Il était plutôt fier de lui.

-Tada, s'exclama Louis.

Il remua la pâte sous le nez d'Harry.

-Maintenant il faut utiliser le rouleau à pâtisserie pour étendre la pâte, dit Harry.

-C'est trop d'efforts, ça. Fais-le, toi.

Louis lui fourra la pâte dans les mains avant d'examiner les siennes. Ses paumes étaient collantes et recouvertent de farines et du mélange qu'ils avaient préparé. Absolument dégoûtant.

Harry soupira mais s'exécuta. Seulement trois minutes plus tard (durant lesquelles Louis s'était lavé les mains plus d'une fois et avait rodé autour d'Harry pour observer son avancement avant de se faire incendier par Harry), la boule de pâtisserie avait entièrement disparu. À la place, la pâte était très fine et s'étendait sur tout le petit comptoir.

-Voilà, dit Harry, satisfait.

-Ouais, bon, on le sait que t'as travaillé dans une boulangerie, dit Louis, bougon.

-Sors les emporte pièces, s'il te plaît.

-Les quoi ?

Harry lui indiqua un placard du doigt. Louis l'ouvrit et sortit une boîte dans laquelle se trouvait des « emporte pièces ». Un sapin de Noël, un bonhomme de neige, un flocon, un renne.

-Franchement, vous donnez des noms bizarres à certains objets, fit remarquer Louis.

-Ah oui ? Comment tu les appelerais, toi ?

Harry prit le bonhomme de neige qu'il plaça sur la pâte. Puis, il appuya dessus et Louis regarda, fasciné, l'emporte pièce s'enfoncer dans la pâte.

-Je sais pas. Un truc du genre tranche pâte.

-Tranche pâte ? Répéta Harry. Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.

La bouche d'Harry frémit et son nez se retroussa. Il avait l'air constipé mais Louis savait qu'Harry se retenait de rire. Tant mieux, qui voulait entendre son rire qui ne ressemblait même pas à un rire ?

-Allez, aide-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-C'est loin d'être des bêtises, Harold. T'as juste l'esprit trop fermé.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, soupira Harry.

Louis prétendit qu'Harry n'avait rien dit. Il prit le flocon et fit comme Harry. L'emporte pièce s'enfonça dans la pâte. Louis attendit un petit peu avant de l'enlever. Le morceau de pâte resta collé à l'emporte pièce.

-Je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Louis.

Il observa son flocon, coincé dans l'emporte pièce. Harry leva la tête (il avait déjà plusieurs bonhommes de neige prêts à aller au four) et sourit devant le problème de Louis.

-Tu l'enlèves de l'emporte pièce. Utilises tes doigts sinon tu ne vas pas y arriver.

-Mes doigts, hein ? Ricana Louis. 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et donna un gentil coup de coude dans ses côtes. Louis se tortilla pour s'éloigner (il était chatouilleux). Avec ses doigts, Louis essaya de décoller la pâte de l'emporte pièce. Il réussit au bout d'un certain temps. Malheureusement, le résultat n'était pas très glorieux. Son flocon ne ressemblait pas à un flocon. Les pointes n'étaient pas pointues, et le flocon n'était pas suffisamment rond. Louis grogna et allait le jeter dansa poubelle quand Harry l'arrêta. 

-Non, dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Il est moche ce flocon. On ne va pas le garder, protesta Louis.

-Il est unique, le contredit Harry. Au moins, il est différent des autres et ne se fit pas à la norme.

-Mm. C'est qu'un sablé, Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Tous terminèrent de faire des formes différentes avec les emporte pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus suffisamment de pâte. Louis vola le dernier bout et le fourra dans sa bouche. Harry n'y fit pas attention. Puis, ils furent mit au fourneau.

-Maintenant, on attend une dizaine de minutes.

Louis enleva son affreux tablier vert ete laissa traîner sur la table. Harry empila les couverts qu'ils avaient utilisé dans l'évier et se mit à les laver.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux aimer cuisiner ? Demanda Louis. Il y a trop de choses à faire.

-C'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer pendant plus de deux minutes, dit Harry, sourire aux lèvres. Je trouve que la cuisine m'aide à réfléchir et à être calme.

Louis ricana. Bien sûr. Hipster Harry Styles. 

-T'es vraiment trop bizarre, Harold, constata Louis.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui. 

-Juste parce que j'aime cuisiner ?

Il fit une moue et secoua la tête. Louis le regarda en silence quelques secondes. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à chantonner une chanson qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques jours.

-C'est joli, dit Harry.

Louis leva les yeux vers lui. 

-Mm, quoi ?

Harry s'essuyait les main, appuyé contre l'évier et le fixait de ses grands yeux sans cligner des paupières.

-Ce que tu chantes. C'est nouveau ?

-Oh, euh non c'est rien de spécial.

-C'est toi qui l'a composé ? Demanda Harry.

-Pff, non.

Louis détourna le regard. Il n'était pas doué pour composer des chansons. C'était bien pour ça que sa maison de disque avait toujours refusé de l'inclure lors des compositions de ses chansons. Ai début, ça avait fait mal, mais après des années, il était habitué et ses fans aimaient ce qu'il chantait donc c'était pour le mieux. Vraiment.

Harry continua de le regarder. Louis mentait et Harry le savait. Avant qu'il puisse le lui faire remarquer, Louis se leva subitement et pointa les biscuits dans le four. 

-Oh regarde, s'écria-t-il. Ils sont prêts ! Ils ont bien grossis.

Si Harry avait compris que Louis détournait la conversation, il ne dit rien et n'insista pas. À la place, ils sortirent les sablés du four et Harry les posa sur le comptoir. 

Les sablés sentaient bons et lui donnait envie de les dévorer un à un jusqu'à se donner un mal de ventre. 

-Ils sont parfaits, déclara Harry.

-Attends, est-ce que t'es ému ? Demanda Louis.

-Oh la ferme, Louis, sourit Harry.

Louis prit un sablé en forme de sapin de Noël et le goûta. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il fermait les yeux et rejetait la tête en arrière. 

-Bon, je l'admets, dit Louis. Tu es un bon pâtissier.

Harry rougit de plaisir bien qu'il tenta de le cacher derrière une petite toux. Louis roula des yeux devant cette fausse modestie.

-Merci.

Louis mangea au moins cinq sablés avant de décider qu'il allait vomir s'il en mangeait un de plus. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et serra le plaid autour de ses épaules. Il tapota son estomac, repu et bienheureux.

Il somnolait lorsqu'Harry se laissa tomber à sa gauche. Leurs épaules s'entrechoquèrent. Louis grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

-Harold, c'est pas parce qu'on est coincé ensemble et qu'on a fait de la cuisine que tu as le droit d'être aussi familier avec moi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et pour bonne mesure, cogna son épaule contre celle de Louis. 

-Si tu le dis, Louis.

Harry ne bougea pas et Louis était trop fatigué pour le faire dégager.

Louis se réveilla vers vingt heures. Désorienté, il se redressa lentement. Son dos craqua. Un bruit à l'extérieur se fit entendre. Louis sursauta. C'était sûrement ça qui l'avait réveillé en premier lieu. Il s'approcha de l'autre côté du bus et souleva le rideau.

Il neigeait,comme c'était étonnant. La forêt devant lui était sombre, menaçante. De nouveau, il y eut un bruit.

-Harry, réveille-toi, chuchota Louis.

Harry ronfla en réponse. Louis prit une chaussure qu'il avait laissé traîner et la lança vers Harry. La chaussure se cogna contre son front. Harry cria et se redressa d'un seul coup. Le mouvement brusque le fit tomber du canapé.

-Merde, Louis, ça fait mal, se plaignit Harry.

-Chut, crie pas. Ramène-toi, ordonna Louis.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha de lui, une main se massant le front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Il y a quelque chose dehors.

-Quelque chose ?

-Oui, Harold, quelque chose. Va voir ce que c'est.

-Non, vas-y, toi, répliqua Harry.

Louis lui donna une tapette dans le front, là où sa chaussure l'avait frappé.

-Va voir dehors, répéta Louis.

-Ça va, ça va, j'y vais, grommela Harry. 

Louis l'entendit murmurer des insultes à son égard. Harry ouvrit la porte du bus avec difficulté puis mit les pieds dehors, Louis sur ses talons. Harry regarda des deux côtés du bus avant de secouer la tête. 

-Il n'y a rien, dehors, Louis. Tu as dû imaginer des choses.

Au même moment, les branches mortes dans la neige craquèrent. Louis cria et ferma la porte du bus à clé, laissant Harry dehors. Il recula dans le petit salon du bus et attendit, les oreilles attentives.

-Louis ! Ouvre la porte !

Harry criait et s'acharnait sur la poignée tout en tappant sur la vitre.

-Non ! Si c'est un ours, mieux vaut que ce soit toi qui te sacrifies pour moi !

-Putain de merde, Louis ! Ouvre cette foutue porte !

Louis s'approcha de la vitre et souleva le rideau. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Harry sur sa gauche, collé à la porte du bus. Autour, il n'y avait rien. Que la forêt sinistre.

-Je me gèle les couilles, Louis ! Ouvre la porte.

-Si je fais ça, moi aussi je vais mourir !

-Louis !

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était déformé par la colère et son corps entier était parcouru de tremblements. Harry n'avait ni chaussures ni manteau et il était dehors dans la neige en plein hiver. Au Canada.

-Louis ! Cria Harry.

Quelque chose lui tordit l'estomac.

-Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, je vais te tuer !

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive.

Louis déverrouilla la porte et dans la seconde qui suivit, Harry l'ouvrit à la volée et s'engouffra dans le bus. Ses yeux étaient orageux, son expression et sa carrure, colérique. Louis recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte l'évier de leur mini cuisine. Harry faisait légèrement peur à voir mais, il comprenait le raisonnement de Louis ? Pas vrai ?

-T'es vraiment un taré, Louis. J'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste que toi.

-Il y avait quelque chose dehors, bredouilla Louis.

-Non, il n'y avait rien ! Hurla Harry.

Harry tremblait et Louis réalisa que ce n'était pas qu'à cause du froid. Peut-être qu'il avait réagit un peu trop hâtivement.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de m'entendre avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon immature qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Va te faire voir, Louis.

Harry le poussa et la porte de sa cabine claqua peu après. Louis sursauta. Seul, Louis regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva rien qui l'intéressa. Il s'enferma dans sa propre cabine et ouvrit Candy Crush pour passer le temps. Son ventre se tordait un peu. Peut-être qu'il était en train de tomber malade ? Il faisait froid dans le bus après tout. Il s'émitouffla dans ses couvertures et ignora les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps.

La lumière du jour le réveilla. Louis bailla bruyamment et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ses mains heurtèrent le mur et il soupira. C'est vrai ; il était encore dans le bus de sa tournée, paumé en plein milieu du Canada. Ugh.

Louis paressa au lit encore un peu avant d'aller prendre une douche et un petit-déjeuner. Il était déjà dix heures du matin mais étrangement, Harry n'était pas levé. Louis lança un coup d'œil à la porte de sa cabine qui était résolument close. Est-ce qu'il était encore en colère à cause de l'incident de la veille ?

Lorsque midi sonna, Louis ne tint plus. Il avait mangé le reste des sablés de Noël, avait bu trois tassez de thé pour se réchauffer, avait perdu à Fifa plus d'une fois et Candy Crush l'énervait car il n'arrivait pas à passer un niveau. Il aurait pu lire mais ce n'était pas son fort.

Alors, il se leva et toqua à la porte d'Harry. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Louis posa l'oreille contre le bois mais soit Harry était endormi soit il l'ignorait totalement car Louis ne pouvait entendre que le silence.

-Harry ? Appela Louis doucement.

Louis soupira après une minute de silence. 

-Aller, sors de là, je m'ennuie.

Toujours rien. Il leva les yeux au ciel. 

-Et après, c'est moi qui suis immature, railla Louis.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Louis sursauta et se cogna la hanche contre la poignée de sa cabine. Super, il allait avoir un bleu.

Harry le toisa du regard. Il portait un cardigan jaune sur un petit pull à col roulé blanc et un pantalon marron, tirant sur le vert recouvrait ses jambes. 

-Hippie, murmura Louis, une main massant sa hanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Louis ? Demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

-Viens me distraire. Je m'ennuie, il n'y a rien à faire.

Harry s'étrangla presque avec le rire qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

-Non.

Louis croisa les bras et attendit qu'Harry accepte de l'occuper pour quelques heures. Harry secoua la tête et lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Arrête de faire le gamin, Styles. C'est bon, t'as passé cinq minutes dehors, t'en ai pas mort pour autant.

-Va te faire voir, Louis, lui parvint la voix étouffée d'Harry.

Louis soupira et jeta les bras en l'air. Peu importe. Si Monsieur voulait jouer au plus têtu, Louis allait certainement gagné.

Une heure plus tard, Louis toquait à la porte d'Harry pour la seconde fois de la journée. La neige tombait et tombait et tombait sans s'arrêter. La tempête était juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le bus tremblait à chaque bourrasque et si Louis était honnête avec lui-même, il avait un peu peur de rester seul.

-Harry, s'il te plaît.

-Louis Tomlinson qui dit « s'il te plaît ». On aura tout vu. Tu fais des efforts, bravo.

Harry était impossible. Louis s'était excusé pour l'incident de la veille. Louis se figea. Son ventre se tordit. Non, il ne s'était pas excusé. Les remords l'envahirent. Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il éprouvait depuis la veille ? De la culpabilité ? Il se mordit la lèvre.

Laissant Harry seul, Louis mit de l'eau à bouillir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire cuire un œuf parce qu'il savait qu'Harry aimait bien en manger de temps en temps le matin. Il le fit cuire un peu trop longtemps et il réussit à brûler les toasts un petit peu mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas trop mal.

Il prépara une infusion dégueulasse que seul Harry buvait (évidemment) et essaya de lui préparer son jus vert tout aussi dégoûtant. Il abandonna le jus ;c'était trop d'effort, trop compliqué.

Louis mit le tout sur un plateau et s'avança à pas lents vers la cabine d'Harry. Il toqua avec son pied et attendit. En vain.

-Styles, ouvre la porte.

-Va te faire voir, Louis.

Louis roula des yeux. Harry commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. 

-T'as rien d'autre à dire ? Ouvre, ordonna Louis.

Buté, Harry n'ouvrit pas la porte et ne lui répondit pas. Louis changea sa tactique.  
-S'il te plaît, Harry, ouvre.  
Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Louis se redressa, satisfait. La pirte resta close. Bordel ce qu'il était énervant.  
-Aller, viens voir ce que j'ai fait. S'il te plaît, Harry.  
Une autre minute passa. Louis était sur le point d'abandonner devant la ténacité débile d'Harry lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
Louis leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire. Harry le toisait toujours du regard.  
-Je t'ai fait à manger, dit Louis.  
Il tendit le plateau vers Harry. Harry regarda tour à tour la nourriture et Louis. Il haussa les sourcils.  
-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit mangeable, commenta Harry.  
Louis grogna.  
-J'ai essayé, d'accord ? Pardon d'avoir été un trou du cul hier. J'aurais pas dû t'enfermer dehors. 

Un silence un peu lourd s'étira. Louis bougea d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis, Harry sourit. C'était un petit sourire mais il était sincère et ses fossettes creusaient ses joues.

-J'accepte tes excuses, dit Harry.

Harry lui prit le plateau des mains et passa devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine. 

-Par contre, tu m'excuseras mais je ne vais pas goûter à ça.

Louis le suivit, indigné. Son ventre était un peu libéré et léger. Bizarre.

-Excuse-moi ? Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a prit ?

Harry ricana. Il sortit un poêle et des ingrédients du frigo. 

-Oui, pas loin de trois quarts d'heure.

Louis fronça des sourcils. Harry était ingrat, mais en même temps, il lui avait pardonné, donc Louis s'en fichait.

-En fait, tu écoutais et tu te foutais secrètement de ma gueule ? Demanda Louis. 

-Oui.

Harry continuait de sourire. Louis s'assit sur le canapé et mit les pieds sur la table. Bientôt, une bonne odeur d'œuf au plat se répandit dans le bus. Louis regarda Harry s'activiter dans la mini cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry plaçait deux assiettes sut la table, remplies d'œufs au plat sur des toasts non brûlés.

-Merci.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire merci, commenta Harry.

Il avait l'air satisfait. Louis roula des yeux pour faire bonne figure et se mit à dévorer son assiette. Il devait avouer que sans Harry, il mourrait de faim.

-La ferme, Harold.

Louis lui sourit la bouche pleine. Harry grimaça et cogna doucement leurs genoux sous la table. 

-Tu sais que mon vrai prénom est Harry, pas vrai ?

-Harold, c'est plus drôle.

-Si tu le dis.

Après avoir mangé, Louis fit remarquer à Harry que la tempête allait les coincer jusqu'à Noël, au moins. Dans deux jours. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer avec Robert pour savoir s'il était bien arrivé à la prochaine ville et leur avait envoyé des renforts. Avec la tempête, aucun hélicoptère ni aucune voiture ne pourrait venir les chercher.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi midi à jouer à des jeux de société par manque de choses à faire. Louis s'ennuyait énormément. Harry ne faisait que gagner au Scrabble et mauvais joueur comme il était, Louis se plaignait sous les yeux amusés d'Harry.

Harry leur prépara des sandwichs pour dîner et tous deux regardèrent un film pour faire passer le temps. Louis s'endormit les jambes sur les genoux d'Harry.

Au matin, Louis se réveilla avec un plaid sur le corps qui n'avait pas été là la veille et une tasse de thé encore fumante posée devant lui. Harry n'était pas dans le petit salon. Louis s'étira, but son thé et grignota un paquet de biscuits qu'il trouva dans un placard.

La neige atteignait les fenêtres du bus. Louis soupira. Ils avaient suffisamment de victuailles pour une ou deux semaines, mais pas plus. Cette tempête devait s'arrêter sinon Louis ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés et habillé d'un pull violet et d'un simple pantalon noir. Louis haussa les sourcils. Il avait l'air normal.

-Quoi ?

Louis secoua la tête. 

-Rien, rien. C'est Noël, demain.

-Je sais, soupira Harry.

Il le rejoignit sur le canapé. Tous deux restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment. Ils se comprenaient. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Louis.

Harry haussa les épaules. 

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais aller dehors et essayer de trouver du réseau.

-T'es sérieux ? Il y a une tempête dehors, s'exclama Louis.

-Il faut bien que l'on essaye de faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment.

-Harry, je t'interdis d'aller dehors.

-Oh Louis, est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Se moqua Harry.

-Ha ha, très drôle. Non, je me fous de ce qui peut t'arriver.

-Bien sûr, si tu le dis.

Harry sourit, moqueur et se leva. 

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Louis se leva à son tour. Il ne voulait pas rester seul mais il ne l'avouerait pas à Harry. Harry ne l'oublierait jamais.

-Dehors.

-Non.

-Si, Louis.

Louis suivit Harry jusqu'à sa cabine et le regarda enfiler des grosses chaussures d'hiver et son manteau à fourrure. Puis, Harry le poussa pour aller jusqu'à la porte du bus.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, n'y va pas.

Harry soupira et posa ses deux grandes mains sur ses épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens. 

-Tout va bien aller Louis. Aies confiance en moi. Je reviens vite.

-Harold, il y a une tempête dehors, si tu sors, tu ne reviendras pas.

-Je te promets de faire attention et de ne pas aller loin.

Sur ces mots, Harry serra ses épaules et sortit du bus. Louis le regarda avancer difficilement dans la neige. Son estomac se contracta. Est-ce qu'il tombait malade ?

Les heures passèrent lentement. La nuit arriva rapidement. Louis se rongeait les ongles, assit sur le canapé. Il se levait pour vérifier si Harry ne revenait pas toutes les cinq minutes. 

Louis somnolait, allongé sur le canapé lorsque la porte du bus grinça. Il sursauta et se cogna le genou en se redressant. Harry entra dans le bus et referma la porte avec difficulté. 

-Alors ? S'enquit Louis.

Il se leva et s'avança vers Harry. Harry avait l'air frigorifié. Il tremblait assez violemment et semblait incapable de parler ou d'enlever ses chaussures. Louis le prit en pitié.

-Viens.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine d'Harry et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Louis s'agenouilla et défit les lacets d'Harry avant de lui enlever les chaussures. Puis, il l'aida à se défaire de son manteau et du reste de ses vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que... T-tu f-fais ? Bégaya Harry.

Ses lèvres étaient violettes et le reste de son visage était presque aussi blanc que la neige. En toute honnêteté, il faisait peur à voir. 

-Fais-moi confiance, dit Louis.

Il aida Harry à se mettre sous les couvertures avant de se déshabiller rapidement. Les yeux d'Harry devinrent gros comme des soucoupes. Louis se glissa à ses côtés et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il ignora du mieux qu'il le pu la gêne qu'il sentit monter en lui. Il aidait Harry à ne pas mourir de froid, c'était tout.

-L-Louis ?

-Chut n'en fais pas tout un plat. Si je te laissais mourir je me sentirai coupable et je suis sûr que tu reviendrais me hanter.

Il tenta de plaisanter mais ils ne rirent pas. La peau d'Harry était toujours aussi glacée alors Louis se mit à lui frotter les bras.

-J'ai lu quelque part que le meilleur moyen de réchauffer quelqu'un est le contact de peau contre peau, admit Louis quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry leva la tête pour le regarder. Ils étaient trop proches mais Louis ne le repoussa pas. Il était en train de sauver Harry, après tout. 

-C'est p-pas bête.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me fais une sorte de compliment.

-C-chut.

Harry posa la tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et Louis frissonna lorsque les pieds d'Harry le touchèrent. Il serra les dents et serra Harry un peu plus.

Ils durent s'endormir car Louis ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il cligna des paupières afin de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Harry était déjà réveillé et le fixait.

-Hey, murmura Louis.

-Hey.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Louis bailla dans sa main. 

-Ça va. (Il fit une pause.) Merci.

Louis haussa les épaules. 

-Tu aurais fait pareil que moi.

Louis baissa les yeux vers lui. 

-Non, Louis. Merci. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû sortir dehors. J'ai failli me perdre plus d'une fois. J'aurais pu mourir. Je sais que l'on ne s'apprécie pas énormément alors merci, vraiment.

-Arrête, je suis pas aussi horrible que tu penses.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais, admit Harry.

-Tu me trouves immature et égoïste.

-Et tu l'es. Mais, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as tout de suite détesté. Tu n'as jamais appris à me connaître. 

Louis rougit et détourna son regard vers le plafond. Il devait avouer qu'il avait jugé Harry uniquement sur son âge et son apparence depuis le début. Son ventre se serra. Encore cette sensation d'être malade.

-Je sais.

Harry soupira. Il bougea et tenta de mettre de la distance entre eux mais Louis resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. 

-Je suis désolé, ajouta Louis. Je sais que je peux être un vrai con, quand je m'y mets.

-Merci.

Louis resta silencieux et se mit à fredonner doucement l'air de musique qui ne le laissait pas tranquille. Harry écouta en silence,les yeux fixés sur Louis.

-Tu devrais faire écouter tes chansons à la maison de disque, dit Harry.

-Je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont me dire, soupira Louis. Et en tant que mon manager, tu sais très bien que je suis nul pour composer.

-Pas d'après ce que j'entends.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry écarta la tête afin de mieux pouvoir le regarder. Louis se sentit mis à nu sous ses yeux vert forêt. Sa peau picota et sa sensation de mal aise revint en force. Vivement qu'ils sortent d'ici et que cette maladie s'en aille, pensa Louis.

-Je joue de la guitare et je compose, de temps en temps, dit Harry. Peut-être que je ne suis pas doué mais j'ai étudié la musique.

-Ah bon ?

Louis était surpris. Harry savait jouer de la guitare ? Depuis quand ?

-Oui, Louis. Il n'y a pas que toi qui rêvait de devenir une pop star, rigola Harry.

Louis rigola à son tour. Bizarrement, c'était simple de parler avec Harry. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur proximité physique ? Ils étaient toujours nus et collés l'un contre l'autre. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'écartaient pas ?

-Je ne t'imagines pas en pop star, dit Louis.

-Hey.

Harry lui donna une gentille tape sur le torse. Sa main resta sur sa peau.

-Je suis sûr que tu saurais apprécier de m'écouter, si tu le voulais.

Louis arqua les sourcils.

-D'accord, quand on arrivera enfin à Vancouver, je t'écouterai. 

-C'est une promesse ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

-Oui.

-Je te le rappelerai.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Louis fut soudainement trop conscient du fait que leurs corps étaient entièrement collés et de la main d'Harry toujours posée sur son torse. Harry semblait fouiller son regard mais Louis ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait trouver ni ce qu'il y voyait. Il se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux.

-Tu devrais abaisser ta garde plus souvent, murmura Harry.

-Pardon ?

-D'habitude, tu es quelqu'un qui parle fort et qui fait des blagues tout le temps. Tu fais semblant d'être immature et stupide et égoïste et tu agis comme une diva capricieuse tous les jours et ça me donne toujours envie de t'en coller une et-

-Ça va, j'ai compris, l'interrompis Louis.

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'Harry pensait de lui. Il le savait, qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne.

-Laisse-moi finir.

Louis souffla et hocha la tête, yeux fixés au plafond afin de ne pas voir l'expression d'Harry.

-Mais sous toutes ces couches, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais. Tu m'as aidé aujourd'hui, et tu es drôle, tu prends soin des autres même si tu fais semblant que ça t'agaces et que c'est une corvée. Tu adores ta famille et tu as toujours tout fait pour eux. Je sais que ce qui importe dans cette industrie c'est la qualité des chansons mais si tu laissais les autres voir qui tu es, tout le monde t'aimerait.

Louis ne sut quoi dire. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry lui avait autant prêté attention. Son estomac se contracta et ce fut presque douloureux. Saleté de maladie. Il baissa les yeux vers Harry. La sincérité qu'il y vit le laissa coi.

Sous son regard scrutateur, Harry rougit. 

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, mumura-t-il.

-Comme quoi ? Chuchota Louis.

-Comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois.

À nouveau, Louis ne sut que dire. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'être sans voix. D'habitude, il avait toujours une réplique sur le bout de la langue.

-Désolé, finit-il par dire.

Harry bougea légèrement et tous deux semblèrent se rendre compte qu'ils étaient toujours nus. Harry n'était plus frigorifié depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne bougèrent.

-On devrait aller manger quelque chose, dit Louis.

-Oui, on devrait.

Ils restèrent immobiles. Ça arriva lentement et vite à la fois. Louis ne sut dire qui avait bougé en premier, non pas que ce soit important.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent soudainement. Le baiser aurait dû être trop hâtif, trop maladroit au vu de l'angle assez particulier qu'ils avaient adopté. Pourtant, il fut parfait.

La bouche d'Harry était chaude et pulpeuse et sa langue, mouillée et rugueuse, glissait contre la sienne dans un magnifique ballet impérial. Louis se tourna vers Harry et Harry lui attrapa le visage, ses longs doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. L'oxygène lui manquait déjà et son cœur battait trop vite. Son estomac se tordit violemment si bien qu'il dû repousser Harry.

Il haleta contre la bouche d'Harry, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant. Pendant un instant, Louis eut peur d'être malade sur Harry.

-Louis ? Tout va bien ?

Louis ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête lentement lorsque son estomac se calma. 

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Cela lui frappa en ce moment, qu'Harry était plus jeune que lui. L'incertitude dans sa voix, dans son visage, était plutôt mignonne.

Au lieu de répondre, Louis l'embrassa à nouveau. Déjà, il savait qu'il aimait embrasser Harry, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il l'avait toujours détesté et voilà qu'il avait sa bouche collée contre celle d'Harry.

Louis chassa toutes pensées de son esprit et laissa parler le moment. Harry gémit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Louis sentit les mains d'Harry descendre dans son cou et s'agripper à ses épaules avant de s'égarer dans son dos. Son corps entier s'embrasa. Il embrassa Harry avec plus d'ardeur et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Les boucles d'Harry étaient étonnamment douces sous ses doigts. Il tira dessus et fut surpris du bruit guttural qui sortit de la bouche d'Harry.

Louis se recula et regarda le visage d'Harry qui avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, lèvres brillantes de salive. Merde, il était beau, Louis devait l'admettre. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient noires, toute trace de vert avait disparu.

Harry aida Louis à se positionner au-dessus de lui, leurs corps glissant facilement l'un contre l'autre. Leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent lorsque Louis bougea. Harry gémit à nouveau et arqua le dos. Son cou exposé était long et crémeux. Louis ne résista pas. Il abaissa la tête et se mit à lui embrasser la peau. Les ongles d'Harry se plantèrent dans son dos. Le sauvage.

-Louis...

-Quoi ?

-Plus. J'ai besoin de... S'il te plaît.

Louis laissa son bassin toucher celui d'Harry, verge contre verge. Harry gémit bruyamment et agrippa Louis un peu plus fermement. Bordel, ce qu'Harry était bruyant au lit. Il n'avait pas peur de laisser Louis voir à quel point il aimait ça. Ça excita Louis plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il reprit possession de la bouche d'Harry et laissa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses boucles et extirpant des gémissements de la bouche d'Harry, tandis que l'autre descendit sur les côtes d'Harry jusqu'à sa hanche qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Les jambes d'Harry s'ouvrirent pour l'accueillir tout contre lui. Louis se sentir durcir en seulement quelques secondes, l'excitation d'Harry lui frôlait le bas du ventre. 

Harry se mit à bouger contre lui. Louis lui mordit le cou pour empêcher les soupirs de plaisir qui voulaient s'échapper. Il avait couché avec plusieurs hommes par le passé. Ça avait été bon. Pas génial ni extraordinaire, ni inoubliable. Plutôt normal. Mais avec Harry, alors qu'ils ne couchaient même pas encore ensemble, Louis prenait son pied. Harry était vocal et brutal et donnait autant qu'il recevait.

Les mains d'Harry attrapèrent ses fesses et le pressèrent encore plus. Il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre leurs corps. Déjà, un filet de sueur les recouvrait. Louis prit leurs érections et se mit à les caresser ensemble, lentement au début. Il trouva la bouche d'Harry et l'embrassa avec plus d'urgence et de ferveur.

Malgré lui, il se sentait proche du précipice. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait été intime avec quelqu'un.

-Lou... Je vais pas tenir longtemps, haleta Harry.

-Moi non plus.

À peine les mots avaient franchi sa bouche que Louis jouit sur sa main et sur le torse d'Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre afin de garder tout bruit pour lui. Harry, au contraire, poussa un petit cri avant que son souffle ne se coupe. Sa peau rougit alors qu'il éjaculait. Louis observa son visage tordu dans une grimace de plaisir, sourcils froncés et bouche ouverte.

Louis l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ses mains le quittèrent et celles d'Harry tombèrent mollement sur le matelas. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa, yeux à demi-fermés, repu comme un chat. 

Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager pendant de longues minutes. Le silence n'était pas pesant, loin de là. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Louis se sentait en paix, aussi bizarre soit-il. Puis finalement, Harry sourit, fossettes creusant ses joues et Louis eut l'impression d'être malade. Encore. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir un médecin quand il rentrerait en Angleterre. Il se racla la gorge.

Ils devraient parler, Louis le savait. Hier encore, il avait Harry en horreur et aujourd'hui, ils avaient été intimes. Cependant, Louis voulait éviter cette conversation le plus longtemps possible. Alors à la place, il sevleva sans un mot et sortit de la cabine. 

Le parquet était froid sous ses pieds nus. Il frissonna. Il ouvrit l'un des placards et en sortit des paquets de biscuits pour leur dîner. Avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Harry, Louis fit couler un peu d'eau et mouilla une petite serviette. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Harry s'était redressé dans le lit, la couverture lui recouvrait seulement les jambes et son sexe, mou et rougit, reposait sur son ventre sale.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui quand il entra dans la chambre et sourit, bien qu'un peu hésitant.

-J'ai de quoi dîner, annonça Louis tout en secouant les biscuits.

Harry renifla, son nez se retroussa. 

-T'appelle ça un dîner ? Se moqua Harry.

-Oui. Un dîner version Tommo.

Harry rigola de son rire bizarre. Louis sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il posa la serviette sur le ventre d'Harry et nettoya les dernières traces de leurs ébats. Ensuite, ils dévorèrent les biscuits, au chaud sous la couette. Si leurs pieds se touchaient et jouaient ensemble, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir et Louis n'avait pas besoin d'y penser.

Plus tard, après avoir mangé et s'être reposé, ils recommencèrent. Harry le prit en bouche et lui donna la meilleure pipe de sa vie qui le laissa pantelant. Louis lui retourna la faveur et prit son temps pour extorquer tousvles sons possibles et imaginables qu'Harry pouvait produire.

Après, alors que Louis allait se lever et rejoindre sa propre cabine, Harry le retint, une main sur le poignet. 

-Reste, dit-il, à moitié endormi.

Louis le trouva attachant. Son ventre se tordit. Il prit deux grandes inspirations avant d'accepter. Il retourna sous les couvertures. Harry lui tourna la dos dans une invitation silencieuse. Louis l'enlaça et laissa son front reposer entre les omoplates d'Harry.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir, guider par les doux et légers ronflements d'Harry.

Louis se réveilla seul. Au début désorienté, il mit plusieurs minutes à émerger complètement. Il fronça des sourcils en réalisant qu'Harry n'était pas dans le lit. Louis s'habilla avec des gestes lents, le corps frigorifié par le froid ambiant qui régnait dans le bus.

La première chose qu'il vit en sortant de la cabine fut un Harry, cheveux attachés en chignon, dans un horrible pull de Noël et les pieds recouverts de grosses chaussettes rouges et blanches. Louis secoua la tête, petit sourire aux lèvres, et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Harry était en train de chantonner des chansons de Noël tout en préparant un petit-déjeuner succulent. Louis l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retourne et pousse un petit cri de surprise en le voyant. Harry sourit.

-Hey, tu m'as fait peur. Je nous ai fait à manger, dit-il.

-Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet affreux pull que tu portes ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Louis.

Harry baissa la tête sur son pull où une vraie guirlande était posée en zigzag sur un sapin.

-Quoi ? C'est festif, se justifia Harry. D'ailleurs, joyeux Noël, Louis.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Louis se rappela de leurs ébats de la veille. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées ouisque ses joues se colorèrent de rose. Harry marcha jusqu'à lui et baissa la tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent simplement dans un chaste baiser. Louis lui sourit. Encore une fois, il se sentit malade mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner puis Harry proposa qu'ils accrochent des guirlandes et lumières dans le bus. Louis ne savait même pas qu'ils en avaient.

-La tempête s'est arrêtée, fit remarquer Louis.

La neige ne tombait plus. À la place des nuages gris, il y avait un beau ciel bleu. Louis sourit. Ils ne resteraient pas coincés ici encore longtemps. Harry surpris son expression satisfaite mais ne dit rien.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils regardaient un film de Noël, Harry tenta de commencer une conversation

-Louis, dit-il. On devrait parler, tu ne crois pas ?

Parler était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire. Alors, il prit le visage d'Harry en coupe et l'embrassa. Embrasser, c'était facile. Puis, Louis aimait embrasser Harry.

Harry se perdit dans le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Harry s'installa sur ses genoux et les mains de Louis se posèrent tout de suite sur ses hanches. Lorsque Louis les caressa ensemble d'une main, de l'autre il taquina les fesses d'Harry et introduisit un doigt en lui. Harry sursauta et se pressa contre lui, geignant là où il était caché dans son cou.

-Merde, Lou, gémit Harry.

Louis embrassa le cou d'Harry encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les prennent tous les deux. Harry s'affaissa contre lui. Il respirait bruyamment. Louis lui caressa le dos. Une minute plus tard, Harry se redressa et prit la main de Louis dans la sienne. Il l'apporta à sa bouche, langue pendante, et lècha leur jouissance. Harry suça le doigt de Louis tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Louis ne put se détourner de lui. Harry était érotique et savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Ils finirent de regarder le film en silence, Harry blottit dans les bras de Louis. Harry leur cuisina à diner et tous deux se couchèrent dans la cabine d'Harry.

Au matin, Louis fut réveillé par un grondement sourd qui venait de l'extérieur du bus. Tous les sens en alertes, Louis se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de secouer Harry.

-Harry, réveille-toi.

Il n'attendit pas qu'Harry se lève avant de sortir de la cabine. Le ciel était toujours bleu et la neige n'avait pas fondue mais Louis avait l'impression qu'il y en avait moins. Il regarda par la fenêtre à l'avant du bus et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

-Harry ! Cria Louis.

Il entendit Harry s'habiller dans la cabine.

-Harry, viens voir !

Harry émergea quelques secondes plus tard, toujours à moitié endormi, le visage rougit et une trace d'oreiller sur la joue.

-Quoi ?

-Viens voir, répéta Louis.

Harry le rejoignit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Louis. Son menton reposa sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait enfin à l'extérieur.

Dehors, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du bus se trouvait un chasse-neige qui écartait la neige de la route. Louis souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils étaient sauvés.

-Oh, dit Harry.

-On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison, dit Louis.

-Oui.

Louis tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et le lâcha. Il fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, ses fossettes étaient absentes.

-Bien sûr.

Louis se tourna vers lui. 

-Harry ?

-Tout va bien, Louis. Je t'assure.

Louis n'était pas convaincu mais il acquiesça. Tous deux préparèrent leurs affaires, autant qu'ils puissent en emmener et lorsque le chasse-neige arriva, Louis ouvrit la porte du bus et sortit dans l'air glacial canadien, Harry sur ses talons.

Le conducteur du chasse-neige, aimable comme tout, accepta de les emmener à la prochaine ville, où ils auraient du réseau pour essayer de joindre Vancouver et de rentrer chez eux, enfin.

Harry fut silencieux durant toute la durée du trajet pendant que Louis discutait avec Leon, le conducteur. Cela leur prit un peu moins de deux heures. Louis remercia Leon a plusieurs reprises. Certrs, il n'avait pas passé Noël avec sa famille mais il n'avait pas été seul non plus.

De là, Louis leur acheta des tickets de bus jusqu'à Vancouver. Ils déjeunèrent dans un pub local qui était ouvert. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre le bus. Louis essaya de faire la conversation avec Harry mais Harry était loin d'être loquace alors Louis abandonna. 

Ils arrivèrent à Vancouver en début d'après-midi. Louis acheta des billets d'avion pour l'Angleterre, une heure plus tard. Le silence entre lui et Harry était gênant et même énervant car il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry agissait ainsi. Son estomac était serré et se tordait douloureusement dès qu'il y pensait un peu trop.

Dans l'avion, Louis jeta des regards fréquents à Harry. À chaque fois que Louis se tournait vers lui, Harry faisait semblant d'être obnubilé par autre chose. C'était stupide.

Ils se dirent au revoir à Heathrow. Louis n'avait pas besoin de retourner travailler avant l'année suivante et cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient passer plusieurs jours sans se voir. Bizarrement, Louis se sentit mal alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la sortie. Mais c'était simplement parce qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours dans un espace confiné avec Harry qu'il éprouvait ça, pas vrai ? Louis se retourna avant de franchir les portes coulissantes de l'aéroport londonien. Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Bien.

Expliquer à sa famille qu'il avait été coincé au beau milieu du Canada avec son manager durant les fêtes et que pour cette raison, il avait été incapable de les rejoindre à Hawaï n'avait pas été si difficile. Sa famille était encore à Hawaï et ne rentrerait qu'en début Janvier. Louis était donc seul dans sa maison londonienne.

Quelques jours après être rentré, le trente-et-un Décembre, on sonna à la porte. Louis n'attendait personne et était supposé se préparer pour une fête à laquelle il ne voulait pas assister. À la place, il traînait en survêtement dans son salon et regardait la télévision. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il se sentait seul et la présence d'un certain hippie lui manquait. Pour je ne sais quel raison.

Louis ignora la personne qui l'avait dérangé mais la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Louis grogna, se leva, plaid sur les épaules, et se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit paraisseusement.

-Hey, Louis.

Louis ouvrit grand les yeux. Harry était là. Chez lui. Que faisait-il là ? 

-Harry, murmura-t-il, surpris.

-Je peux entrer ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur pieds. Trop ébahit pour réellement réagir, Louis se poussa et laissa Harry entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Louis.

-Um...

Harry se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. Louis se tint l'estomac, la sensation d'être malade refit surface. Dès qu'Harry serait parti, Louis appelerait son médecin.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Louis s'avança vers lui et posa sa main libre sur le coude d'Harry, dans un geste tendre. Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il faisait. Harry plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis, Harry se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec force. Louis émit un bruit de surprise mais ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser. La bouche d'Harry était chaude et douce et Harry l'embrassait comme la première fois dans le bus.

Malgré le fait qu'il aimait embrasser Harry, Louis le repoussa doucement.

-Hey, parle-moi, murmura Louis.

Harry soupira et recula d'un pas. Il joua avec la pointe de ses cheveux avant de se décider à parler.

-Je vais démissionner.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais démissionner, répéta Harry.

-Non.

Est-ce que Louis était en train de paniquer ? Son cœur s'était soudainement mis à battre rapidement et son estomac lui faisait mal.

-Si, Louis. C'est mieux comme ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ? Je sais qu'on s'est pas toujours bien entendu mais on s'est rapproché au Canada.

Harry eut un rire sans joie et se passa les mains sur le visage. Louis le regarda abasourdi. Avant, il aurait tout donné pour se débarrasser de lui, mais dupuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Louis voulait étrangement recommencer et garder Harry.

-Rapproché, hein ? Louis, on a été intime, plus d'une fois. Elt c'était bien, super même. J'ai envie de recommencer encore et encore mais je suis ton manager et toi... Toi, tu me détestes.

-Non, Harry. Je te déteste pas. Moi aussi j'ai envie de recommencer.

Louis s'approcha de lui et prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

-On peut trouver une solution, t'as pas besoin de démissionner.

Harry le regarda avec espoir bien qu'une lueur de doute régnait dans ses yeux verts.

-Comment ?

-Je sais pas, on peut voir plus tard. Juste, s'il te plaît, be démissionne pas.

Cela le frappa soudainement qu'il avait besoin d'Harry. Harry le gardait sain et les pieds sur terre grâce à leur relation légèrement négative. Mais s'ils utilisaient leur relation de manière positive, Louis était certain qu'ils pourraient être biens, tous les deux. Puis, il réalisa qu'il aimait bien Harry, malgré tout. Malgré ses manières de hippie et ses horribles vêtements et la nourriture bizarre qu'il mangeait.

-Je sais que j'ai été un sale con avec toi, depuis le début. Mais, je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu veux mon bien et le bien de ma carrière. Si tu démissionnes, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

Louis chercha le regard d'Harry pour essayer de lui prouver qu'il était sincère. Ses sentiments pour Harry le rendaient confus, c'était certain, mais il se sentait fondre peu à peu.

Harry soutint son regard un long moment, semblant juger si Louis était réellement sincère. Puis, les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent en un petit sourire timide.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fait au Canada, mais mon opinion de toi a changé.

-La mienne aussi, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pour nous ?

Louis réfléchit quelques instants. La réponse lui parut évidente.

-Et si on prenait les choses comme elles viennent ? On apprend à se connaître, on a des rendez-vous, on voit où on veut aller ensemble et on s'embrasse. Beaucoup, tout le temps.

Harry rigola et ne sembla pas réfléchir à sa proposition. Il hocha la tête, fossettes aux joues.

-Cela me plairait beaucoup, dit Harry.

Il envahit l'espace personnel de Louis.

-Je vais t'embrasser, maintenant.

Louis ne put faire rien d'autre que aquiescer et la seconde d'après, Harry avait ses mains sur ses joues et sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser passionné qui lui coupa le souffle.


End file.
